Día de regalos ylemmon (yaoi)
by Suzu-Gazelle
Summary: Varios amigos quedan en el parque,uno sugiere ir a la heladería y aceptan todos,después,dos se van y pasa "algo" en el apartamento de uno.Mientras en la heladería unos "numeritos" se nos presentan.
1. Chapter 1

Parejas:  
Parejas:  
Harle x Gazelle  
Jude x David  
Xavier x Jordan ( Hacen una pareja exelente que la tenía que poner )

-

Era una tarde de primavera,y Jordan,Xavier,Harley y Gazelle junto a Jude y David había quedado en un parque

- Parece que aún no han llegado... -Dijo un ás de él apareció un peli-rojo,cual le puso la mano en el hombro al peli-verde  
-Hola Jordan - Dijo el oji-verde con un sonrisa pí se giró para ver a su "amigo" y le beso la mejilla medio sonrojado  
- Hola Xavi - Saludó el oji-negro al peli-rojo,los dos se sentaron en un banco al lado de un pequeño árbol con flores rosas cuales suspiro mirando el árbol con ojitos - X-xavier... - El uke cogió un pétalo que caia cerca de él y se la puso en el pelo a su seme - Te ves genial - Dijo sonriendo,Xavier se la quito y sonrió dandole un pequeño besa en los labios.

Después de varios minutos,un peli-rosa con una tabla de surf,sin camisa y mojado apareció acercandose a la pareja - Hola - Mencionó el surfista elevando un poco la mano en señal de saludo.  
- Hola Harley - Dijeron a la vez la parejita.

De la nada,apareció un albino,Jordan dio un salto del susto aferrandose a Xavier con fuerza.  
- ¡ Waaaa ! - Gritó el peli-verde,Harley lo miró algo extrañado acercandose poco a poco al albino y pasando su mano por el cuello de este - Hola - Mencionó el albino mirando a Harley a los ojos.  
- Buenas tardes gatito - Dijo el surfista con una pequeña sonrisa tomando a Gazelle de la barbilla y besandole

( Ok dejemosnos de cursiladas )

Al fondo,se veían un chico con rastras y gafas,con la mirada baja y otro,con el pelo largo y verde claro y un parche mirandolo algo preocupado,cuando ya estaban cerca de los otros,Jude no dirigió la palabra,parecía triste.  
- Hola - Dijo el peli-verde con un tono preocupante aún mirando a Jude intranquilo  
- Hola David - Dijo el otro peli-verde y si les sirve de ayuda,el que aún estaba medio aferrado a Xavier,mirando a Jude también - ¿ Que pasa Jude ? - Jude levantó algo la mirada,dando la espalda a David con una sonrisa,llevandose el dedo a la boca,en señal de que se cayara de que el estaba bien,Xavier y Jordan,al verlo,se extrañaron algo,pero decidieron no decir nada.  
- ¡¿ Que tal si vamos a una heladería ?! - Propuso el peli-rosa ahora con una camisa,también aparecida de la nada.  
- Valeee - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Xavier,Jordan,Samford y Gazelle.

Todos se dirigieron a la heladería mas cercana y cogieron mesa y pidieron los helados.

Jude se había sentado al lado de David,cual aún seguia preocupado y el de las rastras le daba las espalda con un pequeño pingüino de peluche en las manos,también aparecido de la nada.  
Cuando ya les había traido sus helados,Jude suspiro y se giró a ver a David con una sonrisa y le entregó el peluche medio sonrojado - T-toma... - Samford miró las manos de Jude y vio el peluche,lo cagió y con una sonrisa,le pasó su helado por la mejilla a Jude - ¡ Me preocupaste mucho ! - Gritó enfadado pero a la vez contento por el regalo,Harley y Xavier les miraban con una sonrisa,Gazelle solo lamía su helado,mirando a Harley - ¿ Y tu tabla ? - Le preguntó el albino,Harley le miró con una sonrisa  
- Detrás tuya - Gazelle se dió la vuelta,y vio la tabla con una especie de foto colgada,la cogió y la miró detenidamente,para ver al peli-rosa y a él,enseñando la lengua y escrito "Te amo",al pequeño albino se le saltaron las lágrimas y abrazó al surfista - Y-yo también... - Harley sonrió vistorioso mientras Jordan los miraba algo celoso - Xavier,quiero mi regalo - El peli-rojo lo miró - Será,una noche "divertida" - Jordan se sonrojo,pero se quedó feliz por el regalo que Xavier le iba a hacer ...


	2. Los espectáculos

Cuando ya todos se habían tomado sus helados,al gran surfista se le ocurrió una excusa para escapar con el albino a su apartamento,bostezó y cogió la tabla.  
- Tengo sueño,creo que me voy... - Miró a Gazelle con una sonrisa - ¿ Te vienes ? - Volvió a decir el ,viendo sus intensiones,aceptó,ni se lo pensó dos veces [?].Los dos se despidieron y solo quedaron en la heladería Jordan,Xavier,Jude y David,Jordan pidió otro helado,otro,otro,otro,y,otro,hasta que por fin se artó,al pobre Xavier no le quedó dinero.

Mientras,Gazelle y Harley ya había llegado al apartamento del mayor.  
- Me voy a dar una ducha - Dijo Harley dejando la tabla en una esquina del salón,Gazelle se acostó de golpe en el sillón cansado - Vale - Dijo casi sin aire de la caminata que se se metió en el baño,dejó la puerta medio abierta y se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco,a Gazelle le picó la curiosidad y se puso a "espiar",el peli-rosa lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió - Entra entra - Dijo colocando la camisa en el suelo y procediendo a quitarse los albino se le subieron los colores al escucharlo y entró,se sentó en el suelo mirandolo,el peli-rosa no se quitó los pantalones,si no que se agachó delante del albino y le subió un poco la camisa acariciandole el pecho - Te quiero - Mencionó quitandole la camisa al uke - Y-yo también... - Contestó el uke totalmente sonrojado besó el estómago de su surfista.

Y siguiendo con los otros cuatro...

Jordan había terminado lleno a mas no poder,suspiró y sonrió  
- A sido la mejor tarde del mundo - Mencionó contento  
- Si me has dejado sin blanca - Dijo Xavier rebuscando en su monedero para comprobar que no había ni un solo céntimo.  
Mientras estos dos hablaban,David le daba pequeños tirones a la oreja de Jude aún molesto,Jude solo se dedicaba a mirarlo mientras de vez en cuando,suspiraba.  
- Sam,déjalo ya - Decia pesadamente el de rastras  
- No Sharp,quiero una disculpa -  
Jude se le puso encima y le besa la mejilla  
- Lo siento... - Dijo con una sonrisa el de la capa,el otro,se sonrojó al verlo encima de él  
- P-perdonado - Jude le besó profundamente y dulcemente y David de sonrojó aún mas,era la primera vez que se acaramelaban en "público" aunque la heladería estaba prácticamente vacía,solo estaban ellos,la otra pareja y la camarera limpiando.  
Jordan y Xavier se les quedaron mirando fijamente,y mas Xavier,al que le encataba el yaoi y siempre decía que ellos dos hacian una muy buena y David se dejaron de besar por falta de aire,Jude se levantó y se sentó en su silla medio sonrojado por el pequeño "espectáculo" que habían echo  
- Podeis seguir - Mencionó el peli-rojo con una mirada concentrada en ellos dos,como si estuviera jugando al fútbol,pues no,aún mas concentrada.  
-Xavi,dejalos - Interrumpió el adipto a los helados a su novio  
- Valee... - Dijo indignado el oji-verde.

Mientras en el apartamento del surfista...

- N-no querrás que ... - Dijo en tono nervioso el albino  
- Ve...venga,c-chupalos - Dijo el otro acercando tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor,este le hizo caso,y se los metió en la és de estar bien lubricados,Harley ayudó a levantarse a Gazelle,el peli-rosa se pudo detrás del peli-blanco y le fue bajando poco a poco los pantalones y luego la ropa és de quedar el albino completamente desnudo,el seme metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor,haciendo que este gimiera,entre dolor y algo de placer,el dolor,poco a poco se comvirtió en placer para el albino,Harley no se cortó ni un pelo y metió los otros dos de golpe,provocando a Gazelle a gemir aún mas alto.  
- ¡ B-burro ! -  
- Perdón gatito - Sonrió el peli-rosa y empezó a mover los dedos dentro de Gazelle.  
Harley sacó los dedos y le besó el cuello al otro  
- ¿ Listo ? - Preguntó volviendose a poner delante del "gatito"  
- S-si pero... - Gazelle bajó al pantalón del otro y se los bajó con la boca,le quitó la ropa interior,pero con las manos y lamió su estómago dando una pequeña caricia al miembro del mayor,haciendo que se sonrojarada,Gazelle volvió a subir y besó al surfista.  
- Y-ya - Dijo sonrojado  
- Bien - Mencionó el surfista,cogiendo a Gazelle y llebandolo a su habitación - No pensabas hacerlo en el baño ¿ no ? - Dijo divertido tumbando suavemente a su novio en la cama y colocandose encima de él


End file.
